This invention relates to a picture frame and particularly to picture frames of the type which are adjustable for mounting of pictures of various sizes.
It is desirable to provide an adjustable picture frame which is able to provide a firm mounting for the picture assembly while at the same time preventing warping thereof. My U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,944 discloses a picture frame of this type.